From a different place a similar place
by Brimma
Summary: A woman walked into the radio station to talk to Cecil about Carlos. T at the very most but mostly a K rating. Humor Romance Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

She went to the station and smiled

"I take you now to the weather." And he pushed a button, green, smooth and wet, wet with not water but clear like water smelling of lavender. And the weather played telling all who can interpret weather songs what the weather is. The song is "Another one bites the dust" by Queen and it seems that it will get hotter, nearly unbearable to all in Night Vale but then it will rain and then it will rain rocks painted as raccoons. Cecil sipped coffee and bobbed his head to the rhythm of the catchy weather pattern. Just as the weather forecast song was half way someone came in the station.

A person, a woman entered the studio through the studio door, naturally. She is a woman that is neither tall nor short neither fat nor skinny her hair is black and so are her eyes. She is wearing blue shoes, blue jeans and blue shirt also a white lab coat.

"Oh hello there welcome, you came at a great time." Cecil greeted with a polite smile.

"Yes, I know this is a good time; I chose this time because it is a good time. It is a good time for you, to speak during the weather so I am not interrupting your radio show."

"Well that is thoughtful of you. What brings you here today?"

"I wish to talk you about Carlos-"

"Is he hurt or in pain? Does he phone not work but he had something to tell me?" Cecil looked very concerned.

"He is as far as I know fine except-"

"Have you checked on him?" Cecil still sounded concerned but a sight amount of an accusing came into his tone.

"No." The woman said firmly like commanding a dog.

Cecil blinked and took a step back "I'm sorry I just really love him and I get concerned for him. What do you want to tell me about him?"

"It's about where he comes from-"

"Is his mother sick? Or is it on fire, or are there spiders-"Cecil was madly throwing out everything that came to mind.

"I will tell you everything soon, today even but as the weather report is come to an end we will have to wait and I wish not to be talked about over the radio."

"Okay no problem." Cecil agreed cheerfully. He got himself a new cup of coffee and his guest a seat next to him.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome."

"That was some weather report wasn't it listeners. I just adore painted raccoon rocks! And now interesting news a minute ago a woman-ouch! Let's hear a word from our sponsors." He said and pushed an orange, bumpy, dry button.

He turned to the woman very angry "Why did you hit me?" Cecil growled at her.

"You were talking about me on the radio and I just asked that you not talk about me on your radio show, you agreed but you talking about me in the next second. You said you won't but you did." Her cold dark eyes glared into his dark angry eyes.

"Oh you're right I did agree-you know I do that a lot, everybody knows not to talk about the shape in Grove Park, but I'm doing it now!" Cecil cried out; his eyes were no longer narrowed in angry but wide in alarm.

"You really should not mention _that_ _ever__ again_." She said very sternly she too felt frightened but she concealed it well.

"I talk about a lot of things I shouldn't even when I know I shouldn't, like the dog park and-"

"Cecil stop talking about such things and you're going to be on." Her voice just as monotone and impersonal as the voice of WZZZ the voice that reads a serious of number as an occasional chime is heard light and out of place but pleasant.

A green light signaled that the commercial was over and he had to do his job.

"Okay listens I think now would be a good time for the Community Calendar, if I can find it." Cecil looked for it under his coffee cup but found it under the finger of the strange woman.

He mouthed "Thank you" to her and gave a smile. She did not smile back she had the same stern face as she had the whole time.

Cecil wondered if perhaps the woman could not make a different face, if perhaps she could not smile; it is a possibility, after all everything is possible.

"It says here that from now on till further notice on Sundays everyone is to stay indoors from 12:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. It also says that this has _nothing_ to do with the secret underground bunker for moose. The city console reminds everyone that moose do not exist and they are lies and that talking about non-existence lies is a _serve_ crime. Stay in your homes; stay indoors on Sundays till 8. A.m. –And there is nothing else here." Cecil flipped the paper over and found more.

"My mistake listeners, there is more and it is as follows: Mondays there will be a half off discount to the petting zoo but for an extra charge the wolves can be sedated for save petting which will reduce injures. Tuesdays random search day, that's all that it says for Tuesdays. Wednesdays The day of whistling if you are outside you are to whistle. Thursdays will not be remembered, they will not be remembered at all by anyone. Fridays HBO will not be available to anyone. Sorry about that folks. Saturdays will be uneventful. Except for the spiders."

Cecil put the paper down and picked up another "And something from the Night Vale Public Health Service how to remove blood stains and the science behind it. Blood whether you think it's a biological thing that carries oxygen to and carbon dioxide from the tissues. Or if you think blood is unknowable and option we can all agree that it gets out sometimes and it can be difficult to get out of fabric and carpeting. Blood should be dealt with as soon as possible. You can learn about the different theories of blood and how to clean it, remove it or possibly tame it flyers will give given to anyone that whispers "Blood Knowledge" to their blue stones.

"And what else do we have here?"

The woman pointed to the many monitors that show all the live feds from traffic cameras, a new addition to the station.

"I suppose we should do a traffic report." He looked from right to left then up to down and gave his report. "It seems normal out there Night Vale nothing unusual at all. Oh no wait I spoke to soon."

The woman smiled, smirked really and it was-strange? ominous? threatening? evil? No, not evil but not reassuring or kind? Not nice? Well something was defiantly of about the smile the smirk.

'Oh she can smile, that's good,- I think' Cecil thought and went to report the odd amount of tarantulas on route 800 it is the wrong time for so many of them. Very strange and rude of them not to follow the peace treaty they sighed with the city counsel. "I'll send intern Vivien to check things out for us. Oh Vivien?"

No Vivien showed up. Nobody of any name showed up.

"Hmm well maybe Sean, Shawn or Shaun will do it." he mused but before he could call anyone from the sales department the woman rose from her chair.

She grabbed her lab coat from the back of her chair and out it put it on. "I'll go."

"Ah okay then, I have been told-"

Cecil stopped he could feel the cold eyes of the woman on him "I have been told by a mysterious thing that it will see what is going on on route 800. I wish it the best of luck and I thank it in case it does not come back thank you for trying."

The woman smiled, genuinely this time teeth and good feeling showing. "I'll be back." she told Cecil and the listeners of Night Vale.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman walked out of the station and navigated her way through Night Vale and made her way to route 800. The tarantulas were indeed there and in great numbers but she was not afraid these were the blue and most likable of tarantulas.

"Hello blue clan." She arrested the roving pack as a collective her voice soft and she looked at none of them. They really don't like to be looked at and loud voices.

"Blue clan tarantulas, do you realize that you are breaching the agreement you sighed with Night Vale?" She had high hopes as they are blue they will be reasonable as they are known for.

"Oh were sorry we did not realize what time it is." The spiders said in unison with childlike voices. "What time is it?" They collectively asked in sweet childlike voices.

"It is 1 o'clock and the usual traffic is waiting to use this road."

"Oh we are very sorry we lost track of time we will leave." They said.

She could hear them leave the sounds of thousands of spider legs and feet move as one and when she could no longer hear them she turned around. As excepted they were no longer there and she was glad it was the blue spiders and not the light blue spiders with orange socks.

The light blue ones with orange socks are unreasonable and extremely aggressive and they do not like to negotiate.

She walked back to town and she went back to the radio station and walked in.

"Listeners the thing has returned from route 800 and seems unharmed. And I can see that there are no more tarantulas. Please tell us what happened."

"They were the blue clan tarantulas and of course as always are very polite and they said that they lost track of time and are sorry for disrupting traffic, they left without incident. "

"Oh good I could not see socks on them but I was concerned they were the aggressive and unreasonable. Night Vale we owe this person, this unknowable person our gratitude. Thank you." He was smiling at her kindly.

"You're welcome." She had a small smile of her own.

A young woman came in intern Vivien and with shaking hands gave Cecil a sheet of lint roller paper, a message written in marker. Once the message was delivered Vivien briskly walked away and broke into a run once she had to pass the Station Management door.

"And now –oh wait ah listeners a note from the Station Management." Cecil was shaking slightly but his voice was steady.

Cecil read the message his face tense his body very rigid his eyes wide. Then he put down the note he was very relaxed "Oh listeners the Station Management says that they have enslaved the light blue tarantulas with the orange socks and from now on those tarantulas will be behind Station Management door and we as a town will never have to endure them again. Night Vale we as a town owe them a 'thank you', thank you Station Management."

Ominous shadows could be seen under the door of Station Management and strange scary noises came from the other room and purple lights of the building flickered several time and a pungent but unnameable smell filled the air.

"Cecil they do not like to be talked about not even favorably." The woman whispered in his ear. She then covered her mouth as the unknown but foul aroma filled the air.

"Oh um well that's all we have for today and as always good night, Night Vale good night. "

Cecil and the woman left together, they were in a run to escape the rancid smell that was now a visible sparkling silver mist and when they were several feet away from the station he turned to her. "Okay so what did you want to tell me about Carlos?"

"He needs-I would-"The woman took a deep breath and slowly let it out and made her voice be strong" look I can only hope you will believe me I am Cecilia and I am you from a different reality a different Night Vale. Do you believe me?" Her voice was strong but her eyes showed the emotions just below the surface.

"Yeah sure I believe you." Cecil said honestly and he smiled as the relief that brought Cecilia was clear.

Her body relaxed, a lot of the tension in her face vanished "Oh good I'm glad to hear that." She smiles at Cecil but then whipped around quickly.

There were people, as it is a town that's not surprising the people of Night Vale were giving them very strange looks and many people had stopped doing whatever they were doing to give empty glaces. And it was not 'Give odd looks Sundays' that's because that holiday is only remembered in March and this is August.

Cecilia was not sure how she remembered a holiday that is suppose to be knowable exclusively in March but she sensed it would be best not to mention a March only holiday in August. "Maybe we could go somewhere else?" It did not occur to her that because they spent time in the silver mist that they might smell bad. She had forgotten that all ready is if it didn't just happen.

"Sure, let's go to the lab." Cecil cheerfully and led his female doppelganger to the lab of Perfect Carlos. "I notice your lab coat. Are you a scientist?" Cecil was curious of the possibilities that in a different reality he is scientist.

"No, yes, temporary recently I lost my voice but for some reason only in the radio station, and my wonderful Carlos and the station interns took over the radio show and I in turn took over Carlos's research and experiments!" Cecilia said with glee in her voice she as smiling and it was a radiant smile- figuratively not literally.

"Really? If I could work with science and help Carlos that would be neat!" Cecil smiled an identical smile to Cecilia "What kind of science do you do for Carlos?"

"All kinds of things, a lot I don't understand but I do my best, Carlos has a list of everything that needs to be done and I do it all , best I can and lots of time goes into recording the results with crayons or ink apply with fine tipped paint brushes using cardboard, or posters of shoes."

Cecil smile grew and he nodded his head "Yes, all good choices."

"I love the science but I miss my radio show and Carlos and the poor interns they are clearly becoming over whelmed so I hope I can get my radio show back I am a radio hostess after all."

Cecil chuckled "I understand completely."

They had arrived at the lab and they knocked on the door. Good manners should always been observed.

Carlos opened the door and the hearts of Cecil and Cecilia grew, but in the next second Cecilia's heart dropped, this Carlos is not her Carlos.

"Hi Cecil." Carlos said and kissed his boyfriend.

And while that is not her Carlos she felt her heart break watching a Carlos kiss a different person. She remained herself that this is a different Carlos not her's.

"Who's this?" Carlos asked Cecil as he wrapped an arm around a very pleased boyfriend.

She smiled at him she could not help it he is so wonderful "Hi, I'm Cecilia it' nice to meet you.

"Cecilia that's a coincidence." Carlos said with a smile.

"No, it's not I am Cecile from a different demission, a different Night Vale."

"Really? Well come in we have much to talk about." Carlos said he and Cecil held hands and they wen in together.

Cecilia looked around the lab of not-her-Carlos and found it remarkably similar to her Carlo's lab. He had wall-to-wall tables, and he had tables in the middle of the room. Just about every inch of every table had something on it or it was a space reserved to do something. If a space of the table was not to have something on it was taped off. This Carlos uses red tape while her own used orange. Not so different.

"So I noticed your lab coat. Are Ceciles' in different dementions scientist?" Carlos smiled at the irony that would present and he smiled at his radio host boyfriend.

"No, sorta, I was under different circumstances, for reasons unknown I was unable to get into my radio station at first but then it got worse. I used various skills I learned in Girl Scouts to get in but when I finally got in I could not speck; the interns we discovered could not speak while in the station. And ordinarily in my absence the interns would play prerecorded messages such as a commercial from the sponsors or the weather or a message recorded by the City Counsel or Secret Police but everything we tried failed. "

"Oh my, what did you do, was Night Vale without their community radio station?" Cecile asked truly sympathetic for the Night Vale of a different realm in reality.

"I even asked Shawn, Shawn and Sean but they also could not speak while at the station." Celica looked sad by the memory but then her downcast head rose and a stunning smile graced her face "But my wonderful Carlos came by he was worried that he had not heard me on the air. And we discovered he could talk so he was the voice of Night Vale till I get back and we can solve the problem. So while he and the interns put together the radio show I was put in charge of Carlo's science and research stuff!" She cried in delight.

"You're so lucky I love help Carlos so much with science." Cecile said he smiled at his beloved.

"I'm usually happy to help anyone but always very happy to help my Carlos and he had to have his research done just because he was hosting my show does not mean his important work could go undone. He wrote out everything that had to be done and how to record the information of the experiments and everything else with the science. I didn't understand most of it but as darling Carlos was doing his best for me I would do my best for him." She was smiling very much in love with her favorite sentience.

"Well hopefully you can have your job back you must miss it terribly it was what you were born to do." Cecile said knowing as he too was born to be the voice of Night Vale.

"I hope it's cleared up by Monday when I go back, I might have to use the mobile equipment from now on if the station becomes unusable." Cecilia said thoughtfully "But it's because of Carlos I have come here, he has gone missing and I don't know where to find him. He went through a void he created and despite my pleases he went in and he has not returned and so I went in and I now look for him. I have met many versions of myself, most are males named 'Cecile' and I have experienced many different Night Vales but all of them have their own Carlos or whoever is the outsider that is a sentience. I have not found my Carlos and I am beginning to-" tears fell from her eyes she could not say the words 'beginning to lose hope'. "I want him back." She choked out.

"We will help you in any way we can." Carlos vowed his hand on her shoulder hoping to give her comfort.

"Yes, of course we will, don't worry we will reunite you with your Carlos." Cecile put his hand on the shoulder that was not occupied by Carlo's hand.

"Thank you, thank you." She said and though still crying she smiled and gave them both a hug an arm around each man.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you mean he created a vortex?" Carlos asked.

They all had a cup of coffee and sitting in folding chairs in a backroom of the main lab.

"Well he said it was only possible because of how strange Night Vale is. I don't know how he did it but he said he could hear things on the other side and wanted us to investigate it." Her voice thickened as she was holding back tears "I told him I didn't want to, that I wanted to figure out why only he could talking in the radio station and I reminded him he just got from the other desert world and I didn't want to lose him again." She busied herself with her coffee "he said he wanted us both to go and find what was going on the side of the vortex. He left a note that said he was compiled for science to make as many discover as he could"

Carlos looked guilty as the woman who is his boyfriend in a different reality cry silent tears. He had made his own Cecile suffer for his scientific research. He felt compiled to learn as much as the other desert world as he could and only when he returned back to Night Vale did he realize how much Cecile was hurt by his selfness.

She got tissues from inside the lab coat inner pocket and dabbed tears away "I went to the vortex Carlos created. As I approached it I could hear voices and I recognized them as Night Vale, I felt better about that I thought he had been sent to a different part of Night Vale. So I looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. So I went into the shimmering black void and I have traveled from Night Vale to Night Vale looking for him."

"Did anybody help you; what where the other Night Vales like?" Cecile asked.

"For the most part they were kind, a few exceptions. Most Night Vales are the same very similar to each other. Even this town is so much like my own, I feel home sick but there is no home without my husband." She said and the tears rolled down her face.

"Your husband?"

She smiled and whipped the tears away "Yes, we dated for two years and then he proposed, we got married that spring. I want my husband back and can't rest till he is back with me in our Night Vale. Every time I go to a Night Vale there is always a vortex or a Carlos that can make one. I find the Cecile or Cecilia that exist in hat world I can always find myself " She gave a strained smile "I found you quickly Cecile you were the easiest to find, it gives me hope like I'm on the right tack I dare to hope I will have my Carlos ."

"Have you found the vortex of this world?" Cecile asked.

She shook her head "No, I checked the sornding desert of this town and while I did find a green floating orb that had voices coming from it I don't think it 's a vortex of interdemsinal powers. Carlos I need your help I need you to make

"What did the orb say?" Cecile he thought back to Meg the senten gray haze.

"It used words that I did not know, it is not meant to be known by humans." She said sternly.

"How do you plan on going back to your Night Vale?"

"When I went to the third Night Vale the Carlos there did experiments and I really don't understand but he made this," from the lab coat she pulled out a small device, metal with a black dot on it. "He said he is 99.2 percent that he created a portal hat will send me back to my Night Vale so when I find my husband I will active this and go home."

"May I see that?" Carols asked his beautiful mocha hand was outstretched and his perfect teeth showing in a gentle smile.

"Of course you can." Cecile smiled she gave him he metal device and for a second their hands touch and she blushed Carlos didn't notice but Cecile did.

Cecile scooted his chair closer to his boyfriend who remained oblivious to anything or anyone besides the strange object in his hands.

"Would you mind if I had a better look, may I take it apart?" He asked.

She was torn by the request she wanted to make him happy and say 'Yes, of course Carlos!' but she was worried he would damage it and then she felt bad for thinking he would damage it, this is Carlos after all. "Sure." She said weakly.

"Great thank you." Carlos was on his feet taking the device to his lab.

Cecile was on his feet and right behind his boyfriend and he grabbed the hand that was empty it filled it with his hand.

"Oh hi Cecile." Carlos gave Cecile a peck on the check and then he seemed to notice the hand in his. He gave that hand a squeeze and he smile at his boyfriend.

Cecilia watched the man who looks like her husband kiss and be intimate with another person. 'They could be twins.' She thinks. She gets to her feet and follows behind to the lab.

Carlos has the device open and Cecile is chatting talking to him Carlos mostly smiles as a response occasionally he'll say something back. As the men talk she stands near the back wall watching and she thinks.

'My husband is gone. Why me? I've been to many Night Vales seen many Carloses and Ceciles in different forms but together and happy. Why is mine gone?' She could not help but to be jealous of the happy versions of herself that still had their Carlos, or Carla or whatever they or called they are happy together.

"We have been invited by Old woman Josie to go bowling I'm going and 6 p.m. tonight." Cecile said.

"I'll be sure to end all the research by five to be there on time." Carols promised and he kisses Cecile.

Cecilia decided to be happy for this couple, yes it did hurt a little to watch what looks like her Carlos and another man but she knows it's not her Carlos. 'They are trying to help me get my husband back and help me get home' she reminded herself. Most of the people she has told her story to has been kind and sympatric and helped in any way they could. They are no different, they are trying to help and she was being silly for being jealous. She would be home with her Carlos she just had to keep searching.

She heard a chime and without thinking reached into her pocket of her jeans for her cell phone. The name on the screen was Carlos. She ran from the room to answer his phone.

-:-

"And John Petters-"Cecile was telling Carlos about the farmer and he might stop by later.

"Where's Cecilia?"

"I don't know, she was here a second ago." He was certain his female self had followed them into the lab.

"We have to find her." Carlos said he said as he put the tools down.

"She's this way." Cecile sensed

They went to the backroom and Cecilia was sitting in the same folding chair as before, a phone is to her ear and her closed eyes steam down ears.

"No, I'm not home, I'm not even in our Night Vale." She said.

A pause as she listened.

"I don't know either but I'm grateful, I'm so happy to hear from you again."

She opens her eyes and dabs the tears away "Yes, okay I love you too." She looks up "He wants to talk to you." She hands the phone to Carlos.

"Hello?" Carlos thought this situation was strange even for Night Vale but then he thinks when muliptpal Night Vales coiled it is strange but undestable.

His own voice said "Hi Carlos, I am working with the Carlos here and maybe the three of us can work together. "

"I'll do whatever I can to help." He assured the other Carlos.

"The other Carlos wants to talk to you."

"Put him on speaker."

"Hi, can everyone hear me? This the Carlos only five minutes ago Cecilia left and now her husband is here. Carlos if we work together we can make a similar device to the one I gave Cecilia it will transfer her here and together they can go back to their Night Vale."

"With three of you working together they'll be home in no time." Cecile said and he kisses his boyfriends forehead.

"Wow you sound just like me." Said the Cecile over the phone.

"Yes, all the Ceciles sound the same." Cecilia said with authority.

"I still find it odd that we are-we'll both men." Said her Carlos.

"Actually I've been to many Night Vales most of them- most of us, are men- what I'm trying to say is: most of who we are in the many universe are men and if they are men they names are Cecile and Carlos. But if were a man and a woman, two men, two women we are together, we find each other, we love each other that never changes. Carlos we will be together soon and then together we will go home." Cecilia said it was hard to say it was the fact that she had to say it. They (her opinion) should have never been separated and it seemed abnormal to her and hard for her live with. It wrong she never anticipated she would have to right. But she would, with the help of a few new friends she would right this wrong; she and her husband would be back where they belonged.

"I want to help if there's anything I can do." Cecile said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you very much." She told him thinking this is one of the better Night Vales if she had to be stuck here it would be fine so as long as her husband was here with her "Is there anything we the not Carlos people can do?" she asked.

Everyone chuckled "I know everybody will be needed for this project. Do you still have a vortex I gave you?"

"Yes, this Carlos has taken it apart."

"Does it make sense to you?" The Carlos over the phone asked.

"The more I look at it the more I understand but I don't quite understand just yet."

"You will and we should get to work. We, have a feeling haven't we all promised Old Woman Josie we would go bowling at seven?"

"At six and yes, were going this is important but we have neglected our friends too much lately we have not spent enough time."

"I have been thinking the same thing lately; I can hardly wait to see my friends back home." Cecilia said "But now that I know my Carlos is safe having so fun will be alright."

"We have an hour here till six." Cecile said

"And an hour till seven here, so an hour to work we should get started." Carlos said.

-:-

I hope this wasn't to confusing to read since there are only three name in this whole story.


End file.
